A Saiyan Lives
by cw6334
Summary: A saiyan lived is he the strongest?


A Saiyan Lives

One day at Kame House, Goku was sitting with Krillin and his son Gohan and they were reminiscing about everything that had happened to them over the years. All laughing about what had happened. Goku then said "You all remember the time that I became a super saiyan for the first time?" "Yeah!" Gohan said "I remember seeing you change I couldn't believe what I saw just all of a sudden your hair was changed and your power just grew immensely." Then all of a sudden there was a big bang off the distance and they all paused and they went out to see what it is. "Do you know what that was Goku?" Krillin asked Goku. "I don't know Krillin but we are gonna find out." As the three rose into the air and starting flying around to find out where the sound came from. Then Krillin saw a sphere shaped object on the ground "There!" Krillin shouted to Gohan and Goku. As the three slowly dropped to the ground cautiously. Then as the dense smoke from the crash cleared Goku's eyes opened very big as he stared with disbelief "What?" Goku said confused. "Its a saiyan pod guys." "What do you mean dad I thought all the saiyans were gone?" Gohan asked Goku. "I thought so too son." Then with a little pause the door lock unsealed and the door opened and a mysterious shadow emerged from the saiyan pod. As Krillin, Goku, and Gohan stared at the figure as he turned around and to all their surprises he looked like Gohan. The man was wearing a skin tight body suit that was white under his robes that were all black and then with white gloves and white boots, his hair look strangely similar to a super saiyan 2 but his hair was as tall as Gohans hair. He looked at all of them and said

"Kakarot?"

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby just born Kakarot"

"And you are?"

"My name is Zarshin I was from Planet Vegeta."

"But it was destroyed how did you live?"

All of a sudden the two were interrupted by Vegetas feet hitting the ground next to them. "I felt a great power level. Who are you, and where did that saiyan pod come from?" Vegeta asked Zarshin.

"Again my name is Zarshin and it came from Planet Vegeta."

"Wait your a saiyan?"

"Yes you of all people should know Vegeta"

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows the prince of all saiyans right?"

"Okay seriously how do you know me?"

"I figured you'd remember, your the reason our race is pretty much dead Vegeta because you remember a kid saiyan tournament that you fought in and you lost in the final round to an oprhan?"

Vegeta all of a sudden knew who he was. (Flashback) An announcer said into his PA system "Welcome to the child saiyan fighting tournament 23 Championship match! Vegeta! The king's son and heir to the throne. He will be facing Zarshin an orphan who made a great comeback in his first match to make it here to the championship match. Now let's start the match. Fighter's Ready?" The two children looked at each other and both readied for conflict. "Fight!" The two charged at each other as every punch was thrown so was a kick the fight was happening so fast even some of the strongest saiyan warriors in the crowd lost the fight and could not keep up. Then the fight came to screeching halt with Vegeta being pounded by Zarshin and he was sent flying to the ground. Vegeta then got up off the ground and went to punch Zarshin but Zarshin caught his punch and kicked Vegeta back down to the ground. Vegeta tried to pull himself up from the ground and he was able to get up slowly. Then Zarshin looked at him and screamed very loud and his power starting growing so strong that even King Vegeta would not be able to fight him. Vegeta tried to attack him but he was sent flying again. Zarshins hair almost started to change to the color of that of a super saiyan but it stopped and his hair was now black like normal but with little blonde streaks in it. Vegeta astonished by the orphans power. Still foolishly attacked him but Vegeta didn't even see him move but still he was sent flying out of the arena and the prince had lost. "Oh! Vegeta goes down! Zarshin is the Child Saiyan Tournament winner!" Everyone chanted the little orphan boys name Zarshin Zarshin Zarshin! Vegeta then screamed out of rage and jealousy "You are banished from Planet Vegeta!" Zarshin stared at the prince and said "What?Just because I beat you?" "Yes now take one of the saiyan pods and get off this planet." "Fine but your losing one of your greatest warriors." Zarshin walked away from the prince and went to the saiyan pods and then started to leave the planet.

(Present Time) Vegeta staring at Zarshin said "Your still alive though?"

"Yes I was able to survive because whenever I left the planet it exploded and sent my pod flying into space and I thought I was dead for sure but then I crash landed on a planet called Meernoy civilized by powerful stone giants that took me in as one of their own and trained me and now I am at this stage and I finally was able to fix my pod and come to earth because I heard you were here Vegeta. That's right I challenge you to a rematch Vegeta and this time it's to the death if you hadn't sent me away I might've been able to fight Frieza and destroy him and the saiyans would still be alive so you killed all the saiyans and now I am going to destroy you Vegeta!"

"Well bring it on."

Zarshin stood there waiting for Vegeta to strike but Vegeta remebered and waited for Zarshin to strike. "Well aren't you gonna attack me Vegeta?"

"No you start."

"Okay."

Zarshin stood and within a blink of an eye was behind Vegeta and punched him in the side of the head sending him flying off to the right. Vegeta crawled over to a rock to help pick himself up and then screamed turning himself into a super saiyan. Running after Zarshin Vegeta went to punch him but Zarshin just treated him like a child and slapped the super saiyan around like he was nothing but it did not even look like he was powered up. He had not been powered up at all this was Zarshin in a normal state. Vegeta stood across from the saiyan and said "What are you?" "I am Zarshin the man who will destroy you Vegeta your legacy will go down in history but as a traitor. You were working with Frieza the entire time Vegeta which leads me to believe you tried to make sure we were all destroyed." Zarshin screamed furiously turning himself into a super saiyan as well and now glowing so bright and electricity struck from his body and he was now more confident then ever against Vegeta standing there with his arms folded. "Now you bring it Vegeta." Vegeta attacked Zarshin furiously but Zarshin counter attacked and sent Vegeta into the air. This Saiyan is strong probably stronger then Goku but will we find out will he destroy Vegeta? Find out on A Saiyan Lives Part 2


End file.
